Artemis Fowl & Percy Jackson : The Lightning Thief
by InsanelyWise
Summary: Artemis Fowl finds that the 'people' he set to find were Greek mythological creatures. Also, he is a demigod. A brilliant plan to change the future is created by Artemis. Can the criminal mastermind outwit the Olympian gods themselves? On the other hand, as a son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson is forced to find Zeus' lightning bolt. But that is just the tip of the iceberg...
1. The Vampire State Building

**This is the first time I've written a book. I'm waiting eagerly for all reviews to help me improve my style. All new ideas are welcome. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Vampire State Building**

* * *

New York City in the summer. Tourists and New Yorkers moving excitedly, making the most of the vacation-time, returning home late after enjoying the day. The setting sun made the raven-haired 12-year-old boy look like a vampire. All the hours spent in front of the monitor made Artemis look so. The dark suit he wore made it even more observable. The Empire State Building was visible in the corner of his view. They were standing in an electronics store, but looking at the building opposite the store.

'Have you kept the silver knife ready? I hope you didn't forget it like the last time in Ho Chi Minh City or like the time before in Cairo, Butler.' He said in a soft voice. He was checking the special features of a desktop computer which he already knew everything about. 'I have it this time, sir.' Finally came the reply from the tall Eurasian man who had a 12-inch long knife up his sleeve. 'Good. We will proceed as planned.' Artemis' dark blue eyes were fixed of the entrance of "Hotel Fantasy" waiting for a particular girl to appear.

Finally, after an hour's wait they saw her getting out, in a white tank top and violet skirt. She was Kelli, a pretty 16-year-old with long blond straight hair and wide, icy blue eyes. Artemis went forward with Butler hiding a few feet behind. 'Good evening Miss.' Artemis gave a confident smile.

Butler readied his knife, still unable to understand why Artemis was risking himself in this open place, vulnerable. He walked casually past the two of them, pretending to ignore Artemis. 'Oh, Good evening Artemis Fowl. How nice of you to come here!' She replied sweetly and smiled. 'Shall we discuss the business over a cup of tea?' Artemis was still giving his best smile. He wondered how she knew his name. She was pretty and smart too. And harmless. They walked towards the cafe next block.

Artemis and the girl passed a narrow alleyway, where Butler had planned to kidnap her as planned. Butler was puzzled as to why the girl wasn't surprised at seeing Artemis' suit. But she will make an interesting specimen in Artemis' lab. She wasn't human anyway, thought Butler. He saw that Artemis was behaving strangely. Artemis never smiles. He must be faking it, he thought.

They both came closer. He grabbed the girl as soon she walked by. The girl shrieked, and tried to bite Butler with her fangs. Wait... _Fangs_?! Butler was so surprised that he let her go and was staring at her face, which now was paler, and had red eyes too. Even the hair was on fire. Literally. Red and orange flames flickered. He noticed too late the donkey left leg kick into his ribs with as much force as a ...well ...donkey.

He was stunned and out of breath, but he attacked her neck with the silver knife. She moved faster than expected and the blade slashed through the air. Kelli twisted his arm and snatched the knife, all this done before Butler could realize what was happening. Strangely, the silver didn't have much effect on her. 'Gentlemen don't hit girls.' She said, fluttering her eyelashes. She finished with another kick to his head, this time with a humanoid bronze right leg. Butler slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Artemis was shocked by what happened. The legs looked human again to him. 'So... who is gonna play with me now?' She pouted and then frowned. He knew Kelli was not human, but someone who took Butler down is to be feared. Hiding his shock, he said 'Well done. Now let me check whether he is conscious' He hoped to injure her with the Sig Sauer gun in Butler's shoulder holster.

'Not so fast, Artemis Fowl!' She was angry. Yet she looked pretty. Artemis froze, confused about what was happening. This was not supposed to be a part of the plan 'It's been a while since I had a snack,' she licked her fangs greedily, 'and your blood will be better than a mortal's.' A vampire... that's what she was and he knew that before he arrived in New York. Then why hadn't the silver worked? And _why_ will his blood be better than "A mortal's"?! And how does she _know his name_?!

Artemis took a step back as he was formulating a new plan. She smiled and took a step forward with a faint metallic _Clang!_ Artemis asked, 'Who are you actually then?' Don't show fear, he reminded himself. Don't show any emotions. Be in control of the situation. 'I am an empousa,' She said proudly 'We empousai serve Hectate.' Her light blue eyes were distracting. The donkey leg took a step ahead with a muffled _Clop!_

Artemis mind was reeling. Greek mythology? He read a few bits about it on the internet. 'And who is she?' He already knew about the Greek goddess of magic. She was joking, hiding the truth about the People, and now ready to kill him. _Clang!_ Death was to be delayed at all costs. He felt helpless without Butler by his side. Butler deserved a pay raise for taking such risks for him. _Clop!_ The empousa smiled wickedly and said, 'Find out in the afterlife.' Now he could smell her rose perfume and the disgusting animal smell. Artemis closed his eyes.

**I hope I finish the next chapter soon... Till then, send me reviews on how much you liked/hated this intro chapter. :)**


	2. Stormy Weather

**I am back with another chapter. I haven't changed much of the original plot of PJ in this chapter, just shortened it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stormy Weather.**

* * *

...'So, you're home.' Smelly Gabe said, hardly looking up at me walking in. The television blared ESPN and there were chips and beer cans strewn over the carpet.

'Where's my mom?' I asked. I had hoped to meet her when I came home. Instead, I had to tolerate this tuskless walrus in thrift store clothes. He was fatter than the last time I saw him. He had about three hairs on his head, which he combed all over his bald head, as if it made him handsome or something.

'Working.' He said. 'You got any cash?' Gabe Ugliano spent his cash on cigars which make me nauseous, dozens of beer cans and playing poker with his buddies. Every time I come home, I was expected to provide for his gambling funds. That was our _"Guy secret"_. Meaning if I told mom, He would punch my lights out. Great. A perfect welcome this year too. I really don't understand how mom can live with him. She deserves better.

'I don't have any cash.' I lied. He raised a greasy eyebrow. He could sniff out cash like a bloodhound, which was surprising since his own smell should've blocked out everything else. He reeked like moldy garlic wrapped in gym shorts.

'You took a taxi and probably paid with a twenty. Got six to seven bucks in change. A guy's gotta carry's his own weight in a house, right?'

I had to empty my pockets. 'Fine. I hope you lose.' 'I wouldn't act so snooty, brainboy! Your report card just came.' He smirked.

The bedroom where I shut myself in was Gabe's _"Study"_ during school months. He didn't study anything except old car magazines. Gabe did his best to ruin it and make it smelly every year. Well, home sweet home.

The room smelled worse that the nightmares of Mrs. Dodds or of those old lady's shears snipping yarn. I guess I should explain that...

It began with the field trip of our to Metropolitan Museum Of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. 28 mental-case kids and two teachers. Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher was leading this trip, so I had hopes that this time will be better. Boy, was I wrong.

You see, bad things happen to me on field trips. In fifth grade, we went to the Saratoga battlefield, where I had an accident with a revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but I got expelled anyway. And in fourth-grade, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim at the Marine World shark pool, where we had gone for a behind-the-scenes tour. Well, stuff like that happens to me a lot.

Mr. Brunner was a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and always wore a frayed tweed jacket that smelled of coffee. He was fun, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. So I determined to be good. That meant putting up with Nancy Bobofit, a redheaded, freckly, kleptomaniac girl. She was hitting my best friend Grover with bits of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. 'I'm gonna kill her' I mumbled. 'It's okay, Percy. I like peanut butter,' said Grover, 'and you are already on probation.' The wads of sandwich stuck in his curly brown hair. He was scrawny and must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth-grader with acne and a wispy beard on his chin. He was crippled and so was excused from P.E. for the entire year. Grover had some muscular disorder in his legs, but he could run pretty fast if he wanted to, as I saw on enchilada day in the cafeteria. But I should've decked Nancy. It would've been better than what was about to happen.

The museum tour was interesting. I was trying to listen to Mr. Brunner but whenever I told everyone to shut up, Ms. Dodds would give me the evil eye. She was this little math teacher from Georgia. Wearing a black leather jacket all the time, she looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. From the first day, she loved Nancy and figured that I was devil spawn. She came mid-term when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. She once made me erase answers out of old math workbooks till midnight. I told Grover I didn't think she was human and Grover agreed. Anyway, Mr. Brunner asked my about a carving of Kronos and I explained almost correctly. And on top of it, Nancy's comments were overheard by Mr. Brunner. So I thought it was going to be better after all. Then, when everyone drifted out for lunch, Mr. Brunner told me that what I learn in his class is very important and he wanted me to be not only good, but better than the rest.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain, away from the others, I watched to streams of cabs going down fifth avenue and had wanted to see my mom, who lived a little ways uptown. But she would've wanted me to be at Yancy Academy. Grover sat next to me, eating my apple since I didn't have an appetite. Overhead, there was a huge storm brewing. Maybe it's because of global warming. The weather was strange since Christmas. Massive snowstorms, flooding, wildfires form lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit came and dropped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. 'Oops.' She grinned with her crooked teeth. The freckles on her face looked as if somebody spray-painted her with liquid Cheetos. I tried to stay cool, like the school counselor told me. But I was so mad that my mind was blank and a wave roared in my ears. The next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting with her butt in the fountain screaming 'Percy pushed me!' Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering 'did you see...' '...the water...''...like it grabbed her...' I didn't understand what that meant. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.

**Coming up next: Continuation of Artemis' plan gone haywire.**


	3. Gone With The Wind

**I know, I know, the titles are rather different from any other book. Well, "Variety is the spice of life" people!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gone With The Wind**

* * *

_Swish!_ That was not the sound of the vampire-like empousa's fangs digging into his neck, as Artemis had initially thought. That was confirmed by the shrill scream of Kelli. He opened his eyes just in time to get dust flying in them. He was confused, but assumed that someone must've tried to put a sandbag over her. There was a sulphurous smell in the air, like it sometimes was in Artemis' laboratory. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, Artemis' eyes focused on a boy standing in front of him, with a bronze sword in his hand and yellow dust vaporizing all around between them. The blade was glowing faintly. Well, at least the vampire wasn't a messy one.

"Take deep breaths. Find your chi." Artemis reminded himself what Butler had always taught him. He would've meditated for a minute usually, but this time he rushed to Butler's side with bothering to think how childish he looked. 'I'm Chris.' the boy with the sword said. 'Are you Artemis?' Artemis went stiff when he understood that this boy too knew his name. "Never trust anyone who knows too much about you" Butler would've said. Butler had a welt on the right side of his head. 'Butler...' Artemis tried to wake him up gently. Butler woke up soon enough, but was still a bit dizzy. No one had ever managed to kick him, much less with a metal leg. 'Artemis! Are you all right? What happened?' He said with a groan. He saw the sword-wielding boy and wondered whether he was sent to hurt Artemis. He had heard of governments using kids for such job, such as that boy Alex Rider. 'So you are Artemis.' The boy "Chris" interrupted them. Artemis ignored him. 'Kelli is literally gone with the wind,' Artemis then addressed Chris, 'Thanks to you.'

Chris sheathed the bronze sword which was a bit too big for him. He was American, about 12 or 13 years old, much more tanned than Artemis ever could be. He had dark hair, more black than brown. Like Artemis, he was lean but taller and stronger than him. 'How do you know my name, may I know?' 'I met Athena and she told me to find you.' His brown eyes were fixed on Artemis, judging him. The Greek goddess of wisdom? Now Artemis was sure that this boy was also part of this crazy joke being played on him. 'Stop joking and tell me about the people. It's the reason I am here.' Artemis was getting irritated. 'Butler, my ... um... butler, will be forced to make to talk otherwise.' Butler looked like his former self, except for the red welt. He felt guilty for leaving his principle vulnerable to a vampire and a 13-year-old. His teacher, Madame Ko, always referred to employers as "principals". 'Oh, so you already know about the Camp? It's for people like us. I am on the way there. Um... is he too like us?' He was looking at Butler in a mixture of surprise and fear. Butler generally has that effect on people.

He didn't seem to be lying. Artemis concluded that Chris was crazy. Or he himself was going crazy. 'No. Neither am I. But thanks for your help back there, young man. I have to leave soon as I am busy.' He turned and went for his rented car, an Audi A6. Artemis had left a laptop in the passenger seat in which he kept a list of places left to search. He had to delete the file named _NewYork_. He had posted an advertisement on the net offering reward to people with information on the People. That had to be elves, sprites, dwarfs, trolls and leprechauns. Not an _Exploding Empousa_! But it was all unbelievably realistic. And Chris didn't seem to be lying.

Butler was still out, thanking the boy and finding out what happened. Artemis went back. He was surprised that Butler chose to leave him in the car and go chat with a common teenager with uncommon weapons. Artemis calculated the probability of the boy attacking him. It was zero point one percent approximately. So he took the risk and decided to look for some answers. 'How does Athena know I am here?' He asked sarcastically. 'Well, she a goddess, you know. She said she found out from Hephaestus. I know all this sounds crazy, but Athena said you were smart enough to understand it all.' By now, Butler was worried because Artemis was not in control of the situation anymore. Chris seemed to know a lot about Artemis already. 'I am, as you say, smarter than most but the events in the past hour have been too much of a shock to me. I need to think over everything.' 'Artemis,' Butler said, 'He saved our lives. Maybe we should return the favour.' Artemis agreed. They offered to drop Chris wherever he wanted to go which he gladly accepted. Now they were travelling towards Long Island south. Sitting in the shotgun seat, Chris began his story. It was a story that changed Artemis' life. His past life, like the empousa, will soon be gone with the wind.

**What was Artemis here for? How did Chris meet Athena and for what reason? To know that and more, keep reading the story guys! :)**


End file.
